1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a boost converter circuit, more particularly, to a boost converter circuit applied to a boost converter.
2. Description of the Related
A boost converter is widely used at kinds of electronic devices to raise the input voltage to the required operating voltage of electronic devices to make electronic devices operate normally.
However, since the electronic device becomes light, small, and thin, inner space of the electronic device is more limited. The size and height of the inductor of the boost converter increase with the increase of the inductance. When the boost converter needs larger output current, the height of the inductor increases, and it is not easily to make the electronic device thinner.